Why Fate Means Hateshi in Japanese
by arjelle
Summary: How do you know when things are strange? Kirio having a fangirl. Jin and Kazusa starting to have feelings for each other. And Himeka finally having some magic in her life! Why? Read this to find out the reasons why Fate means Hateshi in Japanese... RxR!
1. GlassesGuy has a fan girl?

**Why 'Fate' means 'Hateshi' in Japanese.**

**-*-**

**Summary:** Jin and Kazusa are the LAST people you would think as a couple. Kirio having a fan girl too. And Himeka FINALLY having a little bit of magic in her life. And Ami finally being important. And well... that's about it. Curious? REEEEEEEAAAAAAD! Oh and review too.

**Me: **Holy crap, I'm back!

**M-Chan: **Surprise, surprise, get it over with.

**Me: **Shut the ef up, girly _girl_.

**Jin: **BURN!

**Me: ***High-fives with Jin* You're like the brother I've never had...

**Jin: **Here that girly man, she likes me better than you!

**Kazune: **Shut up.

**Kazusa: **Wait, Anne-Chama, what do you mean by Jin and I...

**All: **...

**Kazune: **I'm going to kill you.

**Me: ***Shoves Jin in front of me*

**Jin: **Wha--? I thought that I was like an older brother to you!

**Me: **DUH! And little sisters ditch their brothers so... JA! Oh and I do not own Kamichama Karin!!

**---**

**Reason 1: **A fangirl for Glasses Guy!?

**---**

**"I swear, if I see her one more time, I'll…"**

**-Kirio Karasuma**

**---**

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" A certain dirty blonde hair middle school girl yelled. Again.. For the... Oh my gosh... I've lost count...HOLY CRAP!

"Hear that Karin, you're late so much that the author has lost count!" Kazune scolded Karin.

Oh wait! That's right it's the ...

"PHEW!! Safe!" Karin sighed as she entered the room. But she faintly heard: ...

"Holy crap, I bet she's not going to be even half-way done after the end of this chapter…" Kazune sighed.

Oh, I've just started! …...

"Good morning class!" The teacher announced.

"Good morning Miyuhimi-Sensei!" The class greeted.

"We have 3 new students here so, here they are!" She smiled.

Karin's eyes widen.

"Erhm… Kazune-Kun…I have a confession to make…" She whispered.

"What is it?" Kazune asked. (But inside he's thinking that she's gonna confess her love to him! Oh and …... )

"Behind your back… I enrolled…" Karin mumbled.

"First, is Kazusa Kujyou!" The teacher announced.

Kazune snapped.

"Karin, your training has just gotten more hard…" Kazune growled.

"KUJYOU!?" Everyone, except Karin, Kazune, Micchi, and Himeka yelled."Oh great, the fan girls are gonna raid her now." Kazune huffed.

"Kazune-Kun, I prepared her for school, watch." Karin smirked.

"Ah! Kujyou-Chan!" A fan girl piped.

"What boxer pattern does Kujyou-Kun wear?" Another fan girl asked.

"Smiley faces." Kazusa answered with a smile.

"WHAT!? Not true!" Kazune hissed.

"EHHHHHH!?" They gasped.

"So, does he sing in the shower? If so, what does he sing?" Another fan girl asked.

"I bet he's proposing his love to one of us…" A fan girl sighed dreamily. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! He does! He sings Elmo's world!" Kazusa happily announced.

"When I was 5!" Kazune shouted over the class' roaring laughter.

Then he couldn't take it anymore and dragged Kazusa to an empty seat beside a student who had his head down, then sat back down to his own seat.

Kazusa looked at him for a while then started to wake him up.

"No… I just slept! I don't wanna record anymore!" He grumbled in his sleep.

Kazusa giggled. "You're in school, wake up before Sensei catches you."

The boy moved a bit then woke up. He opened his golden brown eyes and looked at the girl before him.

"Thanks," He yawned. "Jin Kuga." He stretched out his arm.

Kazusa smiled and shook it. "Kazusa Kujyou."

Jin just nodded and smiled back. Then he realized something…

"Ami Kishioni." The teacher continued. (I don't know Ami's last name! Sorry! ;_;)

"I'm Ami Kishioni, I came from England." Ami greeted and took a seat next to Micchi.

"Morning Michiru." She greeted him.

"Morning Ami." He greeted back.

"And, Haru Midori." The teacher announced.

"…"

POOF! A puff of smoke exploded, and appeared was a guy with jet black hair and indigo blue eyes.

"Haru Midori, magician, pick a card, any card." He greeted while he requested Himeka to pick one.

Himeka took out a card from the pile, then the card became flowers.

Everyone clapped their hands.

"Uwah! Flowers!" Himeka gasped, then bees come on the flowers. "And Ms. Bee is getting the pollen."

Kazune was putting his head under a book.

"Urgh… bees." He groaned.

Haru took his seat next to Himeka.

"Himeka Kujyou?" He asked, and Himeka nodded.

"Haru Midori." He greeted back.

**---**

**Meanwhile…**

**---**

"Class, we have a new student!" The teacher announced, and in came a girl with long silky dark purple-ish-brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"I'm Kaori Suzuki, pleased to meet you." She greeted.

"Kaori-San, please take a seat next to Kirio-San. Kirio-San, please raise your hand." The teacher requested, and Kaori nodded, and looked around for someone with their hands up.

She walked over to Kirio and sat down next to him.

"Kirio Karasuma." He greeted through his glasses.

"Kaori Suzuki." Kaori smiled.

**---**

**After class…**

**---**

Kirio was exiting the classroom, with Kaori following him. He made his way to the cafeteria, she was still following him!

"…"

"…"

**---**

**Meanwhile…**

**---**

Kazusa was exiting out of class, but Jin stopped her.

"Kujyou, as in you're related to Kazune Kujyou?" Jin asked, Kazusa nodded.

"Weren't you listening?" She asked.

"I was asleep." He stated.

"Oh, that's right…" Kazusa whispered.

"But I did hear that Kujyou sings what, Elmo's World in the shower?" He chuckled.

"When he was 5, but the fan girls never asked for his age of what songs he was singing!" Kazusa giggled.

---

**Meanwhile…**

**---**

Karin looked ahead of her, seeing Jin and Kazusa laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"Ne, Kazune-Kun, look at that, Kazusa-Chan and Jin-Kun look like they're getting along!" Karin whispered.

"What!?" Kazune hissed.

"I am so going to murder that frickin' idol!" Kazune growled while stomping over to them, but Karin stopped him.

"No! Kazune-Kun, if Jin-Kun breaks her heart, THEN you can do what ever you're planning to do. Give them a chance!" Karin begged while pouting.

Kazune huffed. "Fine. But I swear, if he breaks her heart, I am going to KILL him… and he's going to suffer."

---

**Meanwhile…**

**---**

Kirio was panting when he closed the student council door.

"Holy crap, that chick is insane! She's been chasing me the whole day!" Kirio shouted.

"But nii-san, you've always wanted one girl to chase after you." Kirika smirked.

"But she, she is nuts! When I went in the boy's bathroom to piss, I went in a stall, then after I flushed, I turned around, and saw her in front of me!"

"Wow…" Kirika gasped.

"I swear, if I see her one more time I'll…" Kirio growled then the door was being knocked.

"Yes?" Kirio asked.

"Uhm, I'm here for a student council member ship?" They asked.

"Come in." Kirio ordered. He turned around, and saw Kaori.

"Hi Kirio-Kun!" She greeted with a smile.

After that, Kirio fainted.

**--End of Reason 1-- Please Review -- Read the next chapter too!!**

**Me: **I'm so evil to Kirio aren't I? :D But, he's lucky I even paired him up with someone!

**Kirio: **YOU PAIRED ME UP WITH A MANIAC!

**Me: **Correct term, fan girl.

**Kirio: **It's still the same!

**Me: **STFU, now review. Bye! For now…! Oh and flames are welcomed because I'll turn the flamers into ashes :D Die you bitches (and that includes the guy flamers too.) And GOOD reviews, light critisism (sp?), and praises are L-O-V-E-D! Now, ja-ne!


	2. Illusions, Illusions

**Me: **Welcome back to "Why Fate Means Hateshi in Japanese"!

**Kazune: **It's about damn time!

**Me: **I am sorry to be distracted of the "BK Lounge" joke of Dane Cook. It's frickin' hilarious!

**Kazune: **Weirdo.

**Me: **Your Apollo costume, YOU WEAR A WHITE FRICKIN' DRESS. I imagine, you and Jin don't know each other and run into each other in god form, in front of a flower garden, where there's a priest. And you two will be all like: "Oh shit, I must've been FRICKIN' drunk last week."

**Kazune: ***growl...*

**Me: **Review time!

**Kazune: **That's a surprise.

**Me: **Shut up.

**::Reviews::**

**breadstick1234**

**(Chapter o1)**

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep on continuing this story! I really like it!!

**____**

**Me: **Yay! First review! And I am SUPER glad that you liked the first chapter! :D

**Kazune: **Surprisingly.

**Me: **You sound like M-Chan.

**Kazune: **Where is he by the way?

**Me: **It's spring break, I gave him a vacation until I want him back here.

**Kazune: **Ah, wait. It's summer here while you have spring break?

**Me: ***Nods* Why?

**Kazune: **Sigh... never mind.

**Me: **ONWARD!

**____**

**StrawberryIceRose**

**(Chapter o1)**

I LIKE THIS! AWAH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE!

**____**

**Me: **Oh yay! It's a very great honor for an author to receive a good review from one of their favorite authors! :D

**Kazune: **Meh.

**Me: **Sounds like Kazune-Kun sucks at writing.

**Kazune: ***Flinch* Sounds like someone's evil.

**Me: **That would be me! *Grin, grin*

**____**

**Me: **And that's it for the reviews!

**Kazune:** Only two?

**Me: **Shut up, at least I got more than one, and one of them's not a flame.

**Kazune: **That's because your writing is decent, unlike Karin's.

**Karin: **HEY! That's it! I'm getting out the "Miku Hatsune" costume NOW.

**Kazune: **...

**Me: **Enjoy, and I do not own Kamichama Karin/ Chu.

**____**

**Recap:**

_Kirio was panting when he closed the student council door._

_"Holy crap, that chick is insane! She's been chasing me the whole day!" Kirio shouted._

_"But nii-san, you've always wanted one girl to chase after you." Kirika smirked._

_"But she, she is nuts! When I went in the boy's bathroom to piss, I went in a stall, then after I _

_flushed, I turned around, and saw her in front of me!"_

_"Wow…" Kirika gasped._

_"I swear, if I see her one more time I'll…" Kirio growled then the door was being knocked._

_"Yes?" Kirio asked._

_"Uhm, I'm here for a student council member ship?" They asked._

_"Come in." Kirio ordered. He turned around, and saw Kaori._

_"Hi Kirio-Kun!" She greeted with a smile._

_After that, Kirio fainted._

**____**

**Reason 2: **Illusions, Illusions

_"Um, sensei, how does this relate to Biolo--" _

_"IT RELATES TO BIOLOGY BY YOU AND YOUR PARTNER'S RELATIONSHIP GETTING STRONGER! GAWD! THIS ACTIVITY WOULD MAKE SENSE IF I WAS AN ART TEACHER BUT NOOOO! THE PRINICIPAL WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO CHOOSE THAT BORING KIZUE TO BE THE ART TEACHER!"_

**- A random student and Aya-Sensei**

**____**

"I'm sorry about that Suzuki-San." Kirika apologized.

"No worries!" Kaori smiled. "And I've got the form filled out, check!"

Kaori gave the stack of papers to Kirika.

Kirika, who is like a pro with reading Council Member applicants, read the whole 60 paged form **(plus the 5 pages of warranties, 10 pages of personal stuff, 15 pages of medical things, and 9 1/2 pages of why she wanted to be a member, and the 1/2 page in blank (which Kaori doodled in for NO reason) totaled up to 100 pages)** in 5 minutes.

"Everything seems to look like it's in place, so you're in." Kirika smiled.

Kaori's eye's gotten bigger, as tears swelled up from the overwelming joy, as if she gave birth to [ a / Kirio and her's ] healthy baby!

"Alright, your first assignment is to un-traumatize Kirio-nii." Kirika told her.

"On it!" Kaori replied, while saluting to her.

**____**

**5 minutes later...**

**____**

Kirio can faintly hear soft breathings as he was coming to after he almost got a heart attack from seeing Kaori. A beauty or not, he was crept out by her. He sat up as he felt his head. Then he was trying to search for his glasses. And when he finally put the glasses on, he looked around, sighed, relived to see that Kaori wasn't there. Until he turned to his right, on the floor.

He took his glasses off, cleaned it, then put it back on, then looked to his right once more. She was still there, sleeping.

He admitted it, it was nice for her to stay with him until he woke up. But... it was kinda creepy for her to sleep right next to him. On the floor. With her hair sorta messy. And him sweaty from running away from her. And his uniform not properly on.

I swear, some random dude would be like:

"DELIVERY FOR KARASUMA KIRI--- Oh... am I interrupting something?"

Haha...

**____**

**Meanwhile, with Himeka and Haru...**

**____**

"Alright class, for today you have to pick a partner to create an illusion." Aya-Sensei advised. "Any questions?"

A random student raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Um, sensei, how does this relate to Biolo--" Then, Aya-Sensei sent him flying across the room.

"IT RELATES TO BIOLOGY BY YOU AND YOUR PARTNER'S RELATIONSHIP GETTING STRONGER! GAWD! THIS ACTIVITY WOULD MAKE SENSE IF I WAS AN ART TEACHER BUT NOOOO! THE PRINICIPAL WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO CHOOSE THAT BORING KIZUE TO BE THE ART TEACHER!" Aya-Sensei yelled.

The students slowly backed away from her.

Ok, background story time: Aya-Sensei and Kizue-Sensei knew each other ever since they were little. They were best friends at first, but as time passed on, Kizue-Sensei was becoming the favorites of everyone, even though he didn't know them or if he wasn't good at that particular activity. So, because of that Aya-Sensei grew angry of how unfair everyone else was treated, so, she ended their friendship, and started their competitions of winning events. Though, Kizue-Sensei is worst at art, ironically, he got the job as the art teacher and Aya-Sensei got the job as the biology teacher (Her 2nd choice by the way).

"...Aya-Sensei seems to have mood swings..." Haru whispered to Himeka.

"Ah, yes, it's because of Kizue-Sensei." Himeka told him.

Haru tried not to laugh. "Are they married?"

Himeka shook her head. "No."

"But I thought a woman gets mood swings when pregnant..." Haru said.

"They do, but Aya-Sensei said that "Raging Mood swings" are the female equivalent to "Raging Hormones"." Himeka explained.

"Holy crap, that's hilarious." Haru snickered.

"Alright, you now may choose your partners." She smiled, calming down, and melting in her chair.

"Oi, Aya, I need some construction pape--" Kizue-Sensei began as he poked his head through the door. Aya-Sensei closed it immediately.

"Go buy some at the 100 yen store, duh." Aya-Sensei yelled through the door.

"Okay, NOW you can pick your partners." Aya-Sensei yelled.

"KYAAAAH! KUJYOU-KUN! BE MY PARTNER!"

"KYAAAAH! MICCHI-KUN! BE MY PARTNER!"

"KYAAAAH! JIN-KUN! BE MY PARTNER!"

"MIDORI-SAN BE MY PARTNER!"

Wait a sec. Pause. That is a new one.

"SHUT UP!!" Aya-Sensei yelled. "FIRST PICK, FIRST GET!"

Kazune grabbed Karin's wrist, Micchi grabbed Ami's wrist, Jin ran over to Kazusa, and Haru asked Himeka to be his partner.

Oh the gasps filled the air.

"Ohohoho...twists of love fills the air... this feels like the theater..." Aya-Sensei laughed while drinking her iced tea while her feet on the desk.

_'Why didn't she go there instead?'_ They thought.

"OKAY!" Aya-Sensei beamed. "Now that most of you picked a partner, I will pick you illusion."

"Karin, Kazune, you two will have to figure out how to transform into Greek Gods."

"Pssht, easy." Kazune commented.

"Shut up Kazune-Kun." Karin hissed.

"Thank you Karin." Aya-Sensei smiled.

"Kazusa, Jin, you two will make an illusion of flying, bird, or not."

They nodded. Oh how easy these things were.

"Ami, Micchi, make an illusion of a flood."

Or not... God of Poseidon or not, he DID NOT have the power to summon water!

"And Himeka and Haru, you two make an illusion of coming out of tiny objects."

"What?" They asked.

"Ok, one of you pulls the other one out from a hat."

"Ohh...ok!"

**____**

**Meanwhile...**

**____**

"KIRIKA!" Kirio cried, pointing an accusing finger to Kirika. "YOU. ARE. A. MONSTER."

"And I thought you wanted me to be evil..." Kirika [faked] sighed.

"Yeah, but not to me!" Kirio complained.

"You could've said so... hmph." Kirika turned away, trying to hold in her laughter and to keep her serious face on.

"Kirika, you little..." Kirio growled, then the door burst open.

"I'm baaaack!" Kaori beamed.

"Oh wait, I forgot, I have to get something... and I think I left the water running... bye!" Kirika smiled.

"NOOOO! WAIIIT! I CAN GET IT AND TURN THE FAUCET OFF!" Kirio yelled. "KIRIKA! GET YOUR SLY ASS BACK HERE!"

Too late. Click. She locked them in.

I bet Kaori paid Kirika for this.

Or maybe Kirika really is evil to her brother.

**____**

**Back to Biology Class...**

**____**

"Times up." Aya-Sensei shouted.

"Alright, Karin, Kazune, show me the transformation." She ordered.

They nodded to each other.

Karin transformed in to Aphrodite (She tried not to say "I am God!") while Kazune transformed into Uranus **(I swear, my classmates would be cracking up right now xD)**.

"Impressive." Aya-Sensei commented. "A+."

"Okay, Kazusa, Jin, you're next."

They nodded.

Kazusa was muttering some words, then transformed into a bird. Jin just floated around with the very thin, but strong...

...string.

"That... is cool." Aya-Sensei muttered. "A+."

"Alright, Ami, Micchi, carry me away with your flood!" Aya-Sensei ordered, but then held it back. "You know what, I'll save it for the last okay? Um, so, Himeka, Haru... now."

Haru coughed for a bit, reached inside the tiny thimble, and pulled Himeka out.

"Holy shit. That is frickin' amazing. If that can actually be performed in real life." Aya-Sensei gasped. "A+!"

Haru bowed down, and so did Himeka.

"Alright, everyone! On their desks! Let's get ready for a flood!" Aya-Sensei shouted while getting on her desk." Ami, Micchi, you may start... now!"

Ami held an iron loop thing that had very thin, but strong glass in the middle. Micchi placed a blue stone in the middle, put some water on the glass, and next thing you know it, the classroom had a pool!

"A+! And now, we get a pool. If anyone wants to fly out, ask Jin and Kazusa, to teleport or... something, ask Karin and Kazune, and to be pulled out of the water, ask Himeka and Haru!"

**____**

**Meanwhile...**

**____**

The clock in the student council room was constantly ticking and tocking, every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every week of every month of every year of every decade of every century... well you get the picture...

Anyways, Kirio was banging his head on the wall, matching the clock's tick-tocking beat and Kaori was sitting peacefully, watching him hurt himself, possible make a whole next door. Which was the storage closet. Oh so many bad memories.

Once he was trapped in there. Another time he was trapped in there with NO clothes on (oh gawd o_o"). And then, ANOTHER time, he saw Karin and Kazune...changing there... but, he thought they were doing another thing... Remember that in the anime/ manga?

But sometime later, he fell from the drowsiness and the headache. Sigh... if you can drive a hole in the wall, make the wall for the HALLWAY NOT the STORAGE ROOM. Or at least jump out of the window...

**____**

**After School...**

**____**

"WHEN IS KIRIKA GOING TO LET US OUT OF THIS FRICKIN' ROOM!? I'M STARVING!" Kirio yelled.

"You know, I have food." Kaori said.

"Really?" Kirio asked. "What?"

"There's chocolate pocky, some ramen, and some sushi." Kaori told him while looking through her bento.

"Ohhh! Can I have some?" Kirio asked like a little kid who wanted candy.

Kaori nodded but said: "In one condition."

"What?" Kirio asked.

"I get to feed you." Kaori stated.

"...Okay...awkward, but okay..." Kirio stammered.

"By mouth." Kaori smirked.

"I'd rather not." Kirio muttered.

"Nonsense!" Kaori grinned as she put sushi in her mouth, then tackled Kirio, and kissed him right on the lips, feeding him like what a mother bird would do for her little baby bird.

'I swear, I feel like this woman is gonna rape me some day...' Kirio thought.

"Hey guys, I'm baaa--" Kirika announced, but saw them.

"You know what?" She smirked." I'll leave you guys here for your and my personal reasons."

"Nooo!" Kirio yelled but muffled.

Too late. Kirika closed the door already. And locked it again. Oh gawd...

**____**

**End of Reason o2 --- You better review again. --- And read the next chapter too!**

**____**

**Me: **I am very sorry for the late update. I get lazy.

**Kazune: **You haven't updated for 51 days!

**Me: **Yeah, yeah, shut up. And you're probably surprised that Kaori and Kirio kissed first huh? ;D

**Kirio: **I...hate...you...!

**Me: **A preview for the next chapter, as an apology!

**____**

**Preview for the Third Reason, "Name Change"...**

**____**

_"You see, Kirio-Kun, my clan, our tradition is that the maiden's first kisser is her fiancée." Kaori smiled. Kirio was twitching like crazy. "So we're fiancées now!"_

_'Shit. Curse my stomach.' Kirio cursed._

_"And I've noticed that your family name and your names have a pattern!" Kaori added._

_"We do?" Kirio asked, not very enthusiastic about anything anymore, since he was now __**ENGAGED**__ to his fangirl. Curse his wanting to have a lover too, he thought._

_"So, you may now address me as Karasuma Kirina!" Kaori announced. Kirio fell over. "Unless you prefer Kaori..."_

_"I prefer Kaori instead." Kirio grumbled._

_"Awww! Onii-chan is it because it's her name?" Himeka asked out of no-where._

_Kirio fell over AGAIN. Oh gawd... the women he lives with!_

**____**

**End of Preview...**

**____**

**Me: **Curious? THEN REVIEW AND YOU CAN HAVE IT.

**Kirio: **Holy crap...IT WAS FORCED, FORCED! I DEMAND JUCTICE!

**Me: **Ohh... I'll add that to the chapter! And I am sorry for the grammar errors and the suckish chapter. Bye~ and REVIEW. Or no chapter.

AND! Another apology present! In a little while... you'll see what Chapter 2 was SUPPOSED to be. I made it A LOOONG time ago. But I was too lazy to post it. I lost it. and now I found it again, after I finished this chapter! So you'll be able to read it soon after this...! And remember to review, or I'll kill you for your unfaithfulness for this fanfiction by not updating anymore. JA NE~!


	3. Reason 2, Ver 2 After School Secret

**[Reason 2, Version 2: The Lost Chapter (Literally.)]**

**Me:** WELCOME BACK to the second reason of **'Why Fate means Hateshi in Japanese'! **And if you're a Gakuen Alice and a Youichi and Aoi fan, go to **'Age Reverse' **in the Gakuen Alice category, or just click my username then READ it! And REVIEW it too! Oh and if you REALLY want to, favorite it and this too! And if you REALLY, REALLY want to, favorite me as your author!

**M-Chan: **Now that's done, shut up and continue the damn fan fiction.

**Me: **Shut up, or I'm going to get that picture of you in…

**M-Chan: **COCO!

**Me: **AKA (Says very fast) Coco the cheating perverted bisexual klutz with the carpet head…

**Coco: ****Anne-'Chama'** or **NAnaNAnNAi **DOES NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN / CHU!

**Me: **Start the chappie!

**M-Chan: **Thank Kami-sama that this is done - _ -'' .

**Reason 2: **What happens after school, stays after school.

Kirio was opening his eyes, but when he saw Kaori in front of him, he shrieked like a little girl and ran to the nearest window and jumped out of it.

"Nii-san really has to choose his words carefully…" Kirika sighed. "By the way, how did you treat him while I was gone?"

Okay, after the first reason ended and before the second reason began, Kirika suggested that they should carry Kirio home, because it was after school and all, so they did. But Kirika needed to buy some groceries, so she left Kaori in charge of taking care of Kirio.

Kaori just smiled sweetly, and said, "Very nicely…"

"Alright, I'll go find him. You can go back home." Kirika said.

"But I don't have one! I just came to the school! I don't know where to stay!" Kaori whimpered with the puppy dog face beginning to form.

Kirika just stared at her, then finally made a decision. "Fine," Kirika sighed, "You can stay…"

"THANK YOU KIRIKA-SAN!" Kaori shouted.

"But you're gonna help me find nii-san." Kirika said.

"Oh that's easy!" Kaori laughed, then took out something that looked like a gun with a satellite dish over the part where the bullet comes out.

"This'll track Kirio-kun!" Kaori smiled evilly.

Kirika backed up a few steps, sweat-dropping.

'_Maybe nii-san was right, this girl IS nuts!' _Kirika thought.

"What are you waiting for?" Kaori asked. "LET'S GOOOO~!"

Kaori ran out and jumped out of the window. When she fell, she fell on something, then the locater gun thing went crazy.

"Ah! Kirio-Kun! There you are! What happened?" Kaori gasped while shaking Kirio.

"I fell, then I fainted." He answered then his glasses got crooked.

"Oh and thank you for breaking my fall!" Kaori smiled.

"Uh-huh." Kirio said wearily.

Then Kaori kissed his cheek. Guess what?

Kirio frickin' fainted.

"KIRIO-KUN!" Kaori gasped.

à Meanwhile…

Kazusa was walking home with Kazune, Karin, and Himeka. Kazusa's eyes were frog-eyed, then her eyes widened as she remembered something.

"Nii-Chan!" Kazusa called to Kazune.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I forgot one of my text books in class!" Kazusa told him.

"Then borrow one of ours." Kazune said.

"Yeah, but it's for 2-AP Literature! And you take 3-AP Literature, not 2!" Kazusa told him.

"Fine, but Karin's coming with you." Kazune sighed.

"No worries, nii-chan, I'll be fine!" Kazusa waved at him, then turned into a bird, heading to the school.

When she was almost near the gates, she turned back into a human and kept on running, but she bumped into someone. But luckily, the person grabbed her wrist, and saved her from falling. But, his force was too hard, and she fell on to his chest instead.

"Sorry!" Kazusa apologized, bowing down.

"It's okay…" the person said.

Kazusa gaped a bit, then looked up.

"Ah, Kuga-San! What are you still doing here?" Kazusa asked him.

"Finally coming out, the fan girls are nowhere here," Jin answered Kazusa. "You?"

"Forgot one of my text books, I came back to get it." Kazusa answered.

"I'll go accompany you." Jin said.

"You forgot something too?" Kazusa asked Jin.

Jin nodded. "I forgot my backpack." He chuckled. "I was too caught up in escaping the fan girls."

Kazusa smiled at that comment, and allowed Jin to go with her.

---

Kazusa was looking around in her desk for the book.

"Argh! I know I left it here!" Kazusa growled.

Jin sighed, as he got his backpack. Bored, he looked around the room, then he looked at Kazusa's bag. There was a book sticking out.

Jin walked over to her bag and opened it. He took out a book and tapped Kazusa's shoulder.

"Are you looking for this?" He asked her.

"…"

"…"

Kazusa took the book and hit herself on the head with it.

"I hate my sense of memory…" She muttered.

"We all hate our sense of memories too…" Jin muttered.

They sighed.

**-*-**

"Anyways, thanks Kuga-Kun!" Kazusa bowed.

They were now in front of the school gates. Although, teachers would be asking them why they were still at school, so they snuck out the window. But, the gate was closed, so they had to climb a tree (15 ft, by the way…), and had to jump over the wall. Kazusa landed on her feet, and Jin, he landed on his face… oops…

"Don't mention it…" Jin wearily said.

"Bye!" Kazusa waved and started running off.

Jin smiled a bit. "Yeah, bye."

**-*-**

It was 8:30 P.M., and Jin was eating some noodles in his um… house…

While he was beginning to eat it, he heard some one fall, the second time since he came back home.

Then another thud, and a shriek.

"Jeez, the neighbors a frickin' noisy!" Jin complained.

When he was about to go to bed, a blue humming bird came through the window, and left a small packet outside his shelter.

**-Next Morning-**

Jin was coming out of his shelter, and tripped on a tiny packet.

He picked it up, and opened it. In it were 10 4-leafed clovers and a note that says: _"Good luck."_

_**-End of Reason 2- Review - Wait for the Third Reason of Why Fate means Hateshi in Japanese.**_

**Me: **Well this chapter kinda sucked.

**M-Chan: **Tch, what was your first clue?

**Me: **Dunno, what was your first clue of you being gay?

**Coco: **TSS! BURN!

**Me: **Shut up Coco, you're bisexual.

**Coco: **…

**M-Chan: **I asked you first.

**Me: **HOLY CRAP! You just implied that you admit that you're gay!

**M-Chan: **…

**Me: **Review if you actually liked this reason!

**[EDIT: In review, tell me if you want my story to continue with this chapter, or the remake! 5 reviews confirm it! So review, or I'm not gonna continue!]**


End file.
